


Five Things Daniel keeps in his desk drawer at work

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Daniel keeps in his desk drawer at work

**Author's Note:**

> Sid wanted: "Five Things Daniel keeps in his desk drawer at work."
> 
> I think I was soliciting prompts...

1\. _Chocolate._ His stash is legendary. Fifth Avenue, Reece Cups, Snickers, Butterfingers, Peanut M &Ms ... any combination of chocolate, peanuts, and high fructose corn syrup suits him just fine. He uses them as a replacement for food, for sleep, and occasionally as trade goods.

Here and offworld.

Sam can be bribed with Reece Cups.

Jack responds to Snickers Bars, but not as a bribe. More of a temporary distraction. They work better offworld - on Jack and on others - but they tend to melt. M&Ms travel better, but sometimes they get crushed at the bottom of his pack. It would be nice if he didn't have to smuggle the stuff every time they go. Maybe someday.

2\. _Duct tape._ He's always taken a roll of duct tape with him everywhere since he was 16. Sam was surprised; apparently it's supposed to be an Engineer Thing. But he's used it to mend his clothes and his shoes, patch his journals and backpacks back together, even mend a couple of cars.

It's a while before he realizes he's had the same unused roll in his drawer for months.

3\. _Sharpies._ "Never come between an archaeologist and his Sharpie," he tells Sam firmly. She snickers in surprise, but he knows she harbors inappropriate feelings for a particular toolkit that's down in her office. As for him, he knows that in a proper afterlife, the road to Heaven is paved with fine-point indelible markers.

He knows she's probably stealing them (though he can't catch her), and outside of an excavation he supposes he ought to admit that they aren't necessarily all that much use, but the habit of avarice is too strong to break.

4\. _Coffee filters._ Okay, he has officially no idea why a military program that pretends that it runs 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year, insists on running out of, not even coffee at three in the morning, but _coffee filters._ You'd think that the commissary would be open between eleven and six - or 2300 and 0600 - but it isn't. To make up for that, they leave out doughnuts, sandwiches, and coffee, and around three or four in the morning every couple of days or so, they'll run out of filters (but not coffee.) Which means you can either risk death trying to re-use the dead filter, try to find out where the kitchen staff is hiding new filters, or do without coffee.

Or drink instant. But there isn't any caffeine in instant. Or not enough to notice.

Maybe if he dies again, or SG-1 saves the world again, and General Hammond asks what they'd like as a reward, he'll ask for a commissary aide on midnight shift. So he can stop buying coffee filters.

5\. _A small plastic box containing half a dozen seeds._ Yaphetta flour is made from yaphetta grain, which is grown in the deep desert in enormous fields irrigated by canals which are filled from cisterns. The water is raised by windmill-driven pumps, which have the added virtue of scaring the birds away. He saw the fields once, on the first (and only) winter he spent on Abydos.

On his last morning there - before he and Sha're went to the pyramid - he'd idly plunged his hand into a jar of grain waiting to be ground, running the kernels between his fingers. She'd seen what he was doing and scolded him, and he'd tucked his hand into a pocket in his robes, pretending he hadn't done it at all.

The grain had still been there, caught in the fabric, when he got to Cheyenne Mountain. He's kept it ever since.

#


End file.
